


The Day Stiles Stilinski Snapped

by whenshewrites



Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [56]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Derek Hale is a Softie, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt Derek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monster of the Week, Pre-Slash, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenshewrites/pseuds/whenshewrites
Summary: The day Stiles Stilinski snapped, nobody saw it coming.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956889
Comments: 15
Kudos: 737





	The Day Stiles Stilinski Snapped

The day Stiles Stilinski snapped, nobody saw it coming.

Beacon Hills had been relatively quiet all summer, which meant something was probably about to go very, very wrong. Stiles figured that out first, but he was really hoping he was wrong. Because the peace had been nice. It’d made everything almost seem… normal.

But Stiles never got what he wanted. And when the newest threat rolled into town, he was ready.

The rest of the pack wasn’t.

Stiles had been spending most of his time at the loft. Scott was always busy with Allison, and Lydia had gone away for the summer, so Stiles spent his time at the loft with Derek and the betas. And if anyone asked, he’d never admit that he liked it. Or that he couldn’t see his summer going any other way— and he didn’t want to.

But Stiles had become attached to Derek’s betas. And quietly, he’d become attached to Derek too.

Something else he’d never admit out loud.

The point is, Stiles was relaxed. He was enjoying his summer. But he was also more than ready for whatever threat was going to come next. The rest of the pack wasn’t. Scott brushed Stiles’s worries off whenever he mentioned them and the betas just groaned. But Stiles knew something was going to come eventually. And he knew the longer the peace lasted, the worse it would be.

When the bounty hunter came, he went after Jackson first.

They found the beta in the preserve, half-shifted and panicking, with a wolfsbane bullet in his shoulder. It was one Stiles had never see before and worked twice as fast. Deaton said if Jackson had been found an hour later, the wolfsbane would’ve done its work.

Jackson didn’t say thank you for the save. But that didn’t really surprise Stiles at this point.

Scott was still toeing the line about how bad the threat was, but Stiles managed to convince Derek that things were going to get bad, at least. He did his research the moment the hunter showed his face; and nothing that he found was good.

“They call him the Reaper, Derek, the  _ Reaper.  _ That’s not sunshine and rainbows! And he’s come for your pack. For your betas. We have to do something!”

“Like what, Stiles,” Derek said, rubbing a hand over his face. “I haven’t caught his scent yet and Argent doesn’t keep in touch with other hunters anymore. Jackson’s doing fine. It’s been three weeks and we haven’t caught a whiff of him again.

“That doesn’t matter! We need to make sure what happened to Jackson doesn’t happen again. Because what if we hadn’t gotten to him in time? What if it’s Erica next, Derek? What if it’s Isaac or Boyd?”

Derek eyed him, but the hesitancy had faded from his eyes. He nodded and Stiles slumped down onto the couch, glad he had someone on his side. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and chewed on his lower lip.

“We need to find him.”

“You want to seek a bounty hunter out?”

“I want to know where he is and what he’s planning before he catches us off guard again,” Stiles said, looking firmly at the Alpha werewolf. Derek held his gaze and then sighed.

“Why do I feel like you’ve already planned this out?”

“Because I have.”

“Do I want to know how long?”

“All summer,” Stiles said. To Derek’s confused look, he swallowed hard and shrugged. “I’ve been a little nervous. I mean, something was bound to happen. I wanted to be ready.”

“Stiles,” Derek said, moving closer. He looked concerned and Stiles wasn’t really sure why. “Have you been getting ready for the next threat all summer?”

“Maybe. What of it? I wanted to be prepared.”

“That’s not healthy.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles said, shoving himself up. “Sourwolf, you should not be the one lecturing me on what is or is not healthy. Did you not live in the Hale house for a good six months? And then did you not spend another four living in a literal abandoned train station?” 

Derek’s face tightened. Stiles brushed past him, heading for the loft door.

“I’m going to do some more research on this guy,” he said, not even looking back. “I’m going to figure out where we can find him and then we’re going to track him down. Because he’s not hurting anyone else. Capiche?”

Derek didn’t say anything, just watched him go. Stiles caught the werewolf’s gaze as he glanced over his shoulder one more time and Derek looked a little sad. Stiles didn’t know what to do with that.

He only saluted two fingers from his temple and turned away, leaving the loft behind. Because he was determined, dammit. No one else was going to get hurt.

Someone else did.

When the bounty hunter took Derek, Stiles snapped. Because Scott didn’t think it was as big of a deal as Stiles did and the pups were too busy panicking to be any help. Stiles was pretty sure that if the hunter harmed a hair on Derek’s head, he might get some blood on his hands. Because Stiles was tired of people hurting his pack. And he was tired of being terrified for everyone he cared for.

Stiles decided he was going to find the hunter on his own. 

That ended up being him awake for two days straight and then taking one power nap before he snuck into his dad’s bedroom to snoop around. The Sheriff had a shift until the next morning so Stiles knew he wasn’t going to get caught. He was still nervous, though, as he poked around until he found a lockbox hidden underneath his dad’s bed.

There was a code on it. Four numbers.

Stiles tried his dad’s birthday first. Then he tried his mom’s. Then he tried his own.

The box unlocked, then.

Stiles nervously pulled it open and gazed at the contents inside. After Stiles’s dad had learned about werewolves and the supernatural, he’d gone directly to Chris Argent to get some proper weapons and a stash of wolfsbane bullets. Stiles looked at them now, reaching shakily into the box to pull out a pistol.

He’d shot a gun before. His dad used to take him to the firing range and let him mess around as he practiced. But Stiles had never been a fan of them. And since learning about the supernatural, he’d had far too many pointed at his face to want to carry one around.

But he grabbed a pistol now and tucked it into his waistband with shaky hands. Stiles was determined. He was also a little scared of himself.

He didn’t let that stop him.

Stiles had tracked the bounty hunter all the way down to an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. He parked his jeep in front of it and climbed out nervously, his fingers trembling as he clenched them into fists. The hunter wasn’t being discrete and Stiles didn’t think he was the one that was supposed to put two and two together and show up here. Or maybe he just wasn’t supposed to come alone.

He didn’t care.

When Stiles stepped through the open doors of the warehouse, he didn’t expect to see Derek chained to the chair, or see the man that stood behind him, a gun pointed at Derek’s head. But he had expected to walk into something _.  _ So he went still and raised his hands, large sweatshirt hiding his own weapon.

Derek’s eyes were wide. His lip was busted and blood ran down the side of his face from a cut on his forehead, but Stiles didn’t he’d been shot. It looked like his shoulder might be dislocated though, twisted at a wrong angle.

Stiles took a step forward and the hunter loaded his gun, the click audible even from ten feet away. “Don’t come any closer, kid. That’s far enough.”

Stiles froze. His fingers weren’t trembling anymore, he noticed. He pulled out his own gun and loaded it too, raising it up and pointing the barrel at the head of the man. Derek’s eyes widened even more and the hunter’s eyebrows flew up. He looked surprised. And maybe a little impressed.

“What are you doing with that, kid?”

“Do you really have to ask? I’d think it would be obvious.”

“You’re not going to shoot me.”

Stiles gripped the gun tighter and clenched his jaw. The hunter’s eyes flickered and for the first time, he looked a little nervous. 

“You’re not the one that was supposed to show up, kid. Don’t make me kill the Alpha over a mistake.”

“I’m not going to let you hurt him. Or the rest of my pack.”

“Your pack?” the man said, turning to face him a little better. Normally, Stiles’s knees would lock up as the hunter pointed the gun at his head instead of Derek’s. Except, it was nothing new. And it was better aimed at him than Derek. “You’re not a mutt. They’re not your pack.”

“Let him go,” Stiles said. The man smirked and Stiles swallowed hard. “Let him go or I swear I’ll blow your head off.”

“Big words for a scrawny kid. What happens if I shoot you first?”

Derek tensed up and suddenly his eyes flashed bright red. Stiles heard the werewolf shouting his name before the hunter pulled the trigger and he just… he just…

He pulled it first.

Derek flinched away and the hunter dropped like a rock. Stiles was moving before his mind had a chance to catch up to things, searching the man for a key and unlocking the chains around Derek’s wrists. The first thing he did was search the Alpha for a wolfsbane bullet wound, but he couldn’t find anything.

The relief that crashed over him was quickly overcome by the nausea at seeing the body two feet away. Stiles spun sideways and dropped to his knees, the contents of his stomach coming up before he had a chance to even attempt and control them. 

Stiles heaved until he felt like he might cough up a lung. Then he just knelt there, shivering, and felt one hand on his shoulder. One arm wrapped around his back. And Derek slowly pulled him close.

“... Stiles?”

“M’ fine.”

Stiles knew Derek would hear the skip in his heart. But he didn’t really care.

He was still shaking.

“Stiles,” Derek said softly. His face was buried in the crook of Stiles’s neck and Stiles didn’t know if that was for his good or the Alpha’s own. “We need to get you out of Beacon Hills.”

“Me?”

“You, me,” Derek said. “Your father. The pack.”

Stiles closed his eyes and finally turned his head toward Derek, the man shifting a little so Stiles was pressed up against his chest. Stiles could hear the werewolf’s beating heart through his shirt. It was slightly faster than he’d expected. Derek’s scent surrounded him and he smelled like pine.

“Stiles?”

“Okay,” Stiles said, words trembling. “Okay, Der.”

The day Stiles Stilinski snapped, nobody really saw it coming. They didn’t, but they should’ve. They should’ve, but it was easier not to. The day Stiles Stilinski snapped, the Hale pack left Beacon Hills.

The next summer was spent in London. And the peace didn’t shatter once.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeff sent everyone to London and it seems safe there, so I sent our favorite characters there too. But not for Jeff. Jeff can suck it. But I think we can all agree Stiles and pack/family deserve to be safe ;) Of course, I'd love to hear what you guys though <3
> 
> Come hang with me on Tumblr?
> 
> [the dumpster](https://when-she-writes-stuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
